


Coward

by Gh0stW0rd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: After Game, F/M, Monsters, Prostitution, Sex, Swapfell, reader wears glasses, surface - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:37:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gh0stW0rd/pseuds/Gh0stW0rd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is determined to lose their virginity, but perhaps determination alone isn't enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a Coward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually crying at certain parts of the story. I kept having to take breaks, so it took longer than I thought it would to write.

"Today's the day. I'm gonna do it, I'm gonna lose my virginity." I whispered to no one. I took a breath and entered the brothel. It was in the monster district, but both humans and monsters frequently participate in the... services it provides.

For some time now I've been teased and humiliated for being someone of my age who still hasn't had sex. Personally, when I was younger I wanted to lose it to someone I love. It was a romantic thought; however, the older I got the more that thought started to become a joke. People don't make love, they fuck. The sooner I grow up and accept that the better. Sure there was all these stories of two people who have their first time and it being awkward. Both not knowing what their doing and clumsily trying to figure it out, but even though it's not that pleasurable they're both laughing and smile lovingly at one another. I always wanted it to happen that way. It never did. That's why I'm here, to get it over with, to get those naïve scenarios -that will never happen- out of my head.

The brothel was elegantly decorated. A chandelier hung from a gold colored chain. It sparkled from the draping crystals, refracting little rainbows here and there. There were potted flowers on wooden table tops, beautifully arranged. Their scent seemed to mask the ever present smell of sex. Red carpet branched out leading the many pathways to the rooms. People and monsters walked in and out of the rooms. If I didn't know better I'd say this was five star hotel, but of course I did and I knew what went on here.

" _Speaking of hotels, where was the front desk? Shouldn't there be someone here to assign me a room or something? Maybe there is someone and they're just helping someone else?"_

"Hey you, with the red jacket." Someone called out to my left. I looked over and there was a skeleton with a smirk on his face. He was wearing a faded blue and black... armor? He also had a crack down his right eye. His arms were crossed and he was leaning beside a closed door. His cyan pupils burning with smugness. I looked around for who he was taking to, but then I looked down at my own person and remembered I was wearing my favorite red flannel jacket.

I gazed back at him and pointed at myself. Silently asking a question. He nodded.

"Yeah you, get over here." He gestured with one of his gloved hands with a 'come hither' motion. I obeyed, I nervously rubbed my arm when I approached. "You new around here?" He queried, I nodded. "Thought so, you got that look about you." His perpetual grin grew. "You looking to get it on?" His bluntness threw me off.

"Um, yes?" My face contorted into something I don't know while looking down at him, but it only seemed to feed into the skeleton's cockiness.

"Good. You got money? It's 500 dollars." He nonchalantly gave his price. Looking at his hand like he was checking if they're dirty, even though he has gloves on... and is a skeleton. I snapped out of my thoughts and reached for my wallet, I pull out cash and quickly count the desired amount. I hand it to him and he takes it and counts it for himself.

When I hand him my money I realized the extent of the gesture. " _I'm gonna have to sleep with this guy now. No going back. I'm gonna do, I have to. Maybe it won't be so bad, but he really does make me uncomfortable._ " He seems experienced with how he already had a set price and everything. His demeanor wasn't very comforting, though.

The silence was really uncomfortable. I was rocking on the balls of my feet when I ask, "So, um, where do we go now?"

His head shot up with a surprised look. "Ha ha ha!" His laugher made me jump slightly. "You will be disappointed to know that you will not be sleeping with the Great and Terrible Sans." I sighed with relief.  
"Instead you'll spend your time with my no good brother. Do whatever you want to him, he can take it, no need to hold back. Let your desires consume you." The way he said that last sentence made me cringe. The darkness and depravity seeping from his words sent chills down my spine.

He turned around to the door, mumbling something about how 'it's always the quiet ones who are the freakiest'. I try to retort his claim, but was interrupted.

Sans looked over his shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find everything you need inside." He turns back and bangs on the door. "Papyrus! Get up you lazy bag of bones you got a customer!"

From the inside someone says, "Yes, M'lord." It was muffled, but it had sounded like he just woke up.

"Go on in." Sans opened the door to the dark room and I hesitate before stepping in. I squint to make out any shapes in the room. Then suddenly the door was slammed shut behind me leaving no light source in the pitch black room. I maneuver over to the wall, caressing it to find a switch. I was successful, but when flipped only a dim red light illuminated the small room. It was enough to make out its contents.

It displayed nothing even remotely as nice as the main hall. There were condom wrappers littering the floor and a few used ones. The one window was blocked out by a thick black curtain. The carpet was stained and coming up at parts it met the wall. And the bed, or rather mattress, only had a couple of throw pillows and a torn up blanket. The worst part about it had to be the whips, handcuffs, dildos, and other sex toys placed about as if decorations.

On the floor in front of the bed were a pair of orange converse and a matching turtleneck sweater. On the corner of the bed sat a skeleton, he looked disheveled and tired. Assuming the clothes on the floor belonged to him, his appeal also included red skinny jeans, a brown fuzzy hooded jacket, and red spiked... collar? I didn't have time to really look because when I noticed he wasn't wearing a shirt I stared down at my conjoined hands, embarrassed and red faced.

The monster on the bed stood up and strode over to me. Two feet entered my vision, I studied the ivory appendages before he spoke in a nasally voice. "Hello, Beloved. I am Papyrus." He introduced himself. What he called me made my face flush red. It made me feel really weird and I didn't know why.

"Please don't call me that." I kept my gaze elsewhere when speaking my request.

"As you wish, what would you like me to call you?"

"(Name), call me (Name)." Still not making eye contact, my fingers were knotted together from my fiddling.

There was another pause before, "What do you want me to do? I am at your service." He tucked one arm under his rib cage and gave a slight bow.

I finally gained the courage and looked at his face. He had pointed teeth and his left canine was made of gold. That was the only threatening feature about him. He had a very relaxed expression and -like his brother-, held an unmoving smile. His however was much calmer and it seems like he could separate his bottom row of teeth from his top. He could actually move his jaw while talking. The dark hollows that were his eye sockets held two orange irises. They cut through the darkness the room's light source failed to disperse. His open bomber jacket allowed for a view of his torso. His body was thin, -as to be expected from a skeleton- but sturdy. It held a cascade of scratched bruised bones. Some of his lowest ribs had been broken off completely.

I realized I was staring and remembered his question. I shook my head and my blush increased. "Oh, um, sit on the bed, please?" I really didn't know what I was doing. He nodded, turning and walking back to the bed. He sat down, waiting for his next command or for me to do something. I walked over to the front of him. I didn't know what to do next. " _Do I sit on his lap? Stay standing over him? Tell him to lay down?_ " I was so caught up in my thoughts that I ended up just sitting next to him. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him tilt his head in confusion, but said nothing. Being this close to him I could pick up his scent. He smelt of smoke, maple syrup, and a third thing I can't quite place.

I took a deep breath and faced him, _"I'll just start with the basics"_. "K-kiss me, please." It came out as more of a plea than a command. Papyrus obeyed nonetheless he cupped my cheek with one of his boney hands. I almost flinched from the contact, but remained still. He pressed his teeth gentle to my lips. It felt odd, bone against flesh, but not unpleasant. I kissed back and my eyes fell closed. My arms snake behind his neck and brought him closer to me. His own arms encircled my waist and copied my motion.

 _"Okay, breathe, this is fine, I'm okay."_ I was really starting to get scared. _"I didn't know this guy not even five minutes ago and now I'm gonna sleep with him?! No, this is what I want, this needs to happen."_ I didn't notice before that I had started to tremble. My breathing was be coming shaky.

I pulled away from Papyrus and bowed my head so he couldn't see my face. I tried to get my breathing under control and prevent myself from crying. _"Don't cry, don't cry, don't fucking cry. This isn't how this is supposed to go."_ My hands were on his shoulders, balling his jacket in my fists.

"(Name)? Are you alright?" When he spoke my name in that concerned tone I almost broke down in sobs, almost. I took a deep breath and rose my head to meet his gaze. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just keep going." I suggested. He was hesitant, slowly moving back into the kiss. Leaving enough time for me to protest if needed.

  
The make out session went on for a few more minutes until Papyrus spoke up again. "I don't mean to be rude, but you only have a limited time. So, perhaps we should move on?" He suggested. His mouth was close to mine while he said that, his breath was warm and sent shivers down my spine. I couldn't make eye contact because of my embarrassment, so I looked away and nodded.

There was silence for a few moments. I was fiddling with my hands on my lap. I didn't know what was next.  
He signed. "Here, let's begin disrobing." Again, I only nodded. He started by sensually letting his jacket slip off his shoulders. My curiosity got the best of me and I watched him. The hood's fur caressed his arms as it slowly falls down. Revealing more of his marred and damaged bones. Scrapes, bite marks, and even burns littered his pearly body. Once the jacket was fully discarded he once again waited for me to make a move.  
I reach for the opening of my jacket, both hands clasped the sides. I didn't move at all, I was so terrified. I was almost hyperventilating, shaking in my boots -which I still wore-, and tears watered my vision. I was completely frozen in place.

I jumped at the feeling of flangies carefully grasping my upper arms. My head shot up to meet his gaze. His ember eyes caught my attention and he gave a soft smile and leaned in.  
He placed his skull next to my head and whispered, "Would you like me to undress you?" His thumbs rubbing circles through the thin fabric, attempting to calm my tense aura. He knew that I was extremely uncomfortable and opted to try and ease my wariness.

"O-okay..." Was the only thing I could bring myself to say. He kept his head where it was, hot breath ghosted my ear and neck. His fingers trailed up my arms, my shoulders, finally to my jacket collar. Everywhere he touched left my skin tingling. He slipped the red flannel off me, touching all the bare skin now revealed. He was extremely gentle with the removal, as if he would move too fast I would skittishly back away -although that wasn't too far from reality-. That was the only thing removed thus far, my grey skinny jeans and loose black tank top stayed.

After it was removed he pulled his head back to the front of mine, locking his gaze to mine. Warm breath made my face as red as it could possibly be. Teeth practically touching lips as he whispered, "Lay down." Keeping my eyes on him I obliged. He followed, never once allowing our breaths to mingle with anything but the other's. The mattress creaked from my repositioning. My arms lay flat at my sides and Papyrus crawls over me.

His arms were on either side of my head, trapping me. My breathing was getting labored again. I shake in fear, I finally broke the staring contest in favor of shutting my eyes tight and turning my head. _"I'm fine, he's not going to hurt me. This is his job."_

I gasped as I felt his teeth grazing the vulnerable skin of my neck. He lightly nips to mimic a kiss. I whimpered at his actions. He shushed me.

"Sh sh, it's alright." He attempts to console. "You are very beautiful. You're doing so well, sh sh." He whispers praises in my ear. It was nice.

My romantic thoughts come back into my mind. Being in love and being loved. While this isn't the same, we didn't know each other. I could always just pretend. I can't help but make a request. After all, he said he was at my service. "Uh um, could you- could you do s-something for me?" It was barely above a whisper, I wasn't sure he heard it. He stopped his pseudo kisses and breathed in my ear

"Anything." I gulped. He wasn't making it easy to talk when he did that.

"Can you, please, um, s-say that you..." I trailed off too quietly for him to hear.

"Apologies, what was your request? I couldn't quite hear." He nipped at my earlobe slightly.

I took a shaky breath, "Could you s-s-say that you" I exhaled, "love me?" Papyrus wasn't close to my ear anymore. I turned my head slightly to see him. He had a shocked look on his face. His irises shrunk and his jaw hung open slightly. I could feel tears welling up from mortification. _"Of course he's not gonna say it; that was so weird to ask! I'm such a fucking idio-"_

"As you wish." I stare up at him with a shocked expression of my own. He smiled kindly and the embers of his eyes gave a soft glow. The red light only illuminated the sides of his skull while his face was covered in shadow. Normally this would be seen as satanic or evil looking, but to me Papyrus looked like an angel, maybe a fallen angel, but an angel. He leaned down to kissed me slowly. Dragging it out as long as he could. My lips started to tingle from the suddenly passionate kiss. He wiped away the stray tears that broke free from their emotional master. He was on his elbows allowing for little space between us. My chest tightened, I felt an almost pulling sensation. I've never felt this before, I don't know how to describe it.

He broke the kiss to whisper in my left ear. "I love you, (Name)." He spoke so endearingly as if he was actually saying it to his lover.  
That did, that broke me. My right hand flew up to my mouth to muffle the sobs spewing from it. My eyes were waterfalls, leaking salt water over my cheeks into my hair and on the pillow. Papyrus was surprised by my outburst. He didn't know what to do, this has never happened before.

I tried to make coherent words fit together to make a sentence. "I'm sorry, I can't. I have to go." I push him aside and got up. I rushed off the bed and blindly grabbed my jacket. I stager and almost trip over myself running to the door. Slamming the door open I rushed out of the room, scared, crying, and humiliated.  
_"I never should have done this! What the hell was I thinking?!"_ I run down the street for as long as I could before tiring out.

I braced myself up against a brick wall. Trying to catch my breath that I seemed to have out ran. _"I was so close! You fucking coward, you could have gotten it over with. If I had just stayed a little longer... Just alittle longer..."_  
My hand covered my mouth as I cried, my back against the wall. A chill ran through the air causing me to shiver. I released my death grip on my coat and slipped it on. Then a familiar sent hit my nose. Syrup and smoke. I looked over myself... I took the wrong jacket... FUCK!

"Great this is just great. Now I have to walk all the way back after making a scene like that and say 'Uh, so I accidentally took your jacket instead of mine, so here.' Yeah I don't think so. I'm better off running in, do a switch-a-roo, then bolting." I mumbled to myself. I sniffled away the rest of my tears. "Who am I kidding? I'm not going back... Guess that's it then."

" _Sigh_ , I really liked that jacket too..." I pushed off the wall and walked back home with Papyrus' jacket. "I'm just a fucking coward."


	2. Misery Loves Company

**_Click_ **

The lock of the apartment door signaled it was open. Twisting the knob I flung it open, not caring if I made a lot of noise this late at night. I dragged my feet in the doorway, shoulders slumped and head down. The force of my swing caused the door to bounce against the wall and swing closed. I take my sloppy march to the couch. Just as I get to the arm of it, I used it as leverage and collapsed face first into the lumpy cushions.

"uuuuuUUUUAAAAAAAHHHH!" The couch absorbed my screech of utter frustration. This night I lost 500 dollars for sex I was too petrified to have, completely broke down in font of a stranger who was trying to do his job, and I lost my favorite jacket... Fantastic.

I lift my face off the cushion because my glasses were digging into my nose. I take them off and toss them on the coffee table. The couch and table were the only real furniture I had aside from basic appliances. The couch unfolds into a bed, but I was way too busy wallowing in self pity to do that. I kicked my boots off and turned on my back. The celling and I were having a stare off. I counted the cracks many times over while on this couch. Not just this night, but many nights before when I just want to stay still and sort out my thoughts. 23, there were always 23 cracks, although without my glasses that would only be a guess.

I tried to will myself to sleep, I needed it so bad. I steadied my breathing to try and let my body know to get some rest. However many times I close my eyes to see darkness a red light always starts to form. I rub my eyes hoping that will get rid of the mental image. I gave in and let the rest of the image form. When I close my eyes all I could see was that prostitute, Papyrus. My eyes shot open and I rubbed, blinked, tossed, and turned. I tried to think of something else, anything else besides the humiliation I felt. But he kept popping back into my head, reminding me. A red halo around a skeletal face. Framing his features in a way that that allowed me to study the dips and cracks on his bones. Two embers shine their way through the darkness, providing a comforting light. Warm breath tickling my lips, subconsciously my fingertips trace my lips. I could almost smell the maple syrup on his breath. " _Wait, I can smell syrup._" I opened my eyes, bringing the hand on my mouth up more so I could smell the sleeve of the jacket I'm still wearing. "It reeks of the stuff! What, did this guy shower in syrup or something?" I sat up during my self questioning. Now taking a closer look I see brown stains around the collar area. "Guess he did." I fell back on to the couch and tried to enter dreamland again. I saw coal black then a crimson light slowly getting brighter then-

"Ugh, I can't get to sleep like this!" My hands flew to press the heels of my hands to my eyes, trying to get that damn skeleton out of my vision. Unbeknownst to me my face was flushed red as a tomato. Realizing that I won't be getting any sleep this night I sat up with a sigh. "What time is it anyway?" I murmur to myself. Fishing out my phone from my jeans I look at the time. "5:42, well I dint have anywhere to be anyway. I'll go find a restaurant to eat breakfast and ridicule myself there." I grabbed my glasses and zipped up my boots.

  
The sky was turning the purple and red hues of dawn. The sun still hasn't risen yet, but there are plenty of restaurants open with early bird specials. I stare at my boots as they connect with the grey slabs of concrete. My hands in my pockets, head down. The people that are out at this time are heading to work, not caring about the young disheveled adult. Still, I'd like to refrain from seeing anyone I didn't need to.

I stumbled across a café called 'Muffet's'. It was clearly open, with an open sign right on the door, but no one was in there except a spider monster behind the counter. I shrugged and entered the establishment. The spider woman turned her head to the sound of a door opening. She wore a corset decorated with silver webbing. She adjusted her glasses and looked me up and down, then a grin grew on her face as she welcomed me.

"Hello and welcome to Muffet's café, I'm Muffet. What would you like to order?" She cheered in a oddly mischievous way.

I looked up at the menu displayed up behind her. It had a wide assortment of baked goods and sugary drinks. Luckily it also provided breakfast items such as: pancakes, waffles, and French toast.

I ordered the pancakes and a glass of orange juice. She nodded and trotted into the back. Not two seconds later she appeared with my order. I was a little put off with how quickly she returned, I didn't even have a chance to sit down.

No matter, I shook my head and brought my food to a booth located against the wall. I took the seat that faced the counter and away from the door. I didn't want people to see the depressing sight of me eating alone in an empty restaurant.

My somber mood instantly dissipated as the sweet pancakes made contact with my taste buds. Immediately I was stuffing my face, I must have looked like a ravenous wolf.

_**Ka-chink** _

I was so completely engulfed in the delicious flavor of my breakfast that I didn't even turn my head to see who entered. But I did listen to their conversation with Muffet.

"Greetings, Muffet. How are things?" An all too familiar voice rang in my ears. I dropped my fork and almost choked when I heard it.

My head flies up and a spot the very monster who has plagued my mind through out the night. That fucking hooker, Papyrus. He was wearing the same thing he did just a few hours ago, but with his sweater and shoes on. There was one more article of clothing that caught my attention. Tied around his waist was my jacket... He was wearing my jacket!

The pancakes completely forgotten I tried to sink into my seat.  
" _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Please don't see me! Please don't see me!_ " I screamed the mantra in my head. I hoped, I prayed, he wouldn't notice me.

My prayers went unanswered for Muffet was giggling something to him I couldn't make out and she pointed in my direction. " _Mother fucker!"_

He turned his head and his confused expression turned into one of surprise. We locked eyes momentarily before my face shot down to my food. The sounds of rubber soles on tiles were the only thing I could hear over my pounding heartbeat.

A shadow soon loomed over me, but I dared not look up. I tried to ignore his presence wishing he would just go away. " _Why me? Of all the places in the fucking city, he had to be at this one! Ain't that just my lu-"_

"Are you going to finish that?" He points to the bottle of syrup. My thoughts interrupted. My field of view held only my breakfast and a skeletal hand pointing to a bottle of syrup.

"Um, no?" Bewilderment of his question only left me with that response. He takes the bottle and sits down across from me. I hear the flip of the plastic cap and a sound of him drinking. Guess that answers my earlier question...  
It was silent and awkward. I haven't looked up at him once since he sat down. But I did have a question that I've been itching to know the answer to. "Why are you wearing my jacket?" I ask still not looking at his face.

"Because, I thought if we were to run into one another I could return it." He casually responded. "Why are you wearing mine?" His quizzical tone was relaxed, it didn't demand an answer from me right away.

"Um, same reason." I nervously answered " _Liar. You weren't planning on seeing him ever again. Shut up, me. No, you shut up."_

"Look, I'm sorry I took it, it was an accident, okay. Here I'll give it back right now." I swiftly removed the jacket and extended my hand for him to take it. At this point I actually look at him. Not surprisingly he looked the same he did last night. Still exhausted and worse for wear. It also looked like he was... sweating? It was cold in the restaurant so he couldn't have been hot. Was he nervous? Can skeletons even sweat?

My questions were left without answers as Papyrus takes his jacket back and untied mine to return it. "And I believe this is yours."

I take my own jacket and slip it on. "Yeah, thanks, man."

There was a long pause before he spoke once again. "About last night-"

"Oh god, please no." I cut him off with my plea. I ducked my face into my hands; I did not want to talk about it. "Can we just forget that ever happened?"

"Well I would, except you've made quite an impression on both me and my brother." He emphasized the word 'impression' for some reason. And at the mention of his brother he started sweating more.

"Your brother?" Why would his brother think of me as anything other than just another customer.

"Nyeh heh, yeah when you charged through the door it slammed into him. Resulting with an imprint on his skull." He seemed nervous when recalling what happened. "He was quite angry heh heh..." His face contorted into something that looked like a kicked puppy.

"Oh shit! I'm real sorry 'bout that. I didn't mean to." I apologized. Add it to the list of stupid shit I did last night.

"Heh, my brother did not find it as humerus as I did." He jokingly said, but his words held something hidden. His eyes dart away from me and focused more on the wall. "No matter. However, there is a question I have for you." He looked back from me and a serious expression claimed his face. "Why did you leave so quickly?" He asked softly as to not portray any kind of judgment.

My face was red with humiliation from the memory flooding back. I studded out, "I-I just changed my mind, that's all." I started stuffing food in my mouth so I wouldn't have to say anymore.

There was no response. I wasn't looking at him, but I can feel his incredulous eyes burning holes on my skin.

"Whatever you say." He stated as-a-matter-of-factly. I gulped down my food and unceremoniously raised my head. I had expected him to dawn a smug grin, that's not what I got. The genuine smile had returned to his features. The very same one that I saw last night in his attempts to comfort me. I reminisced about the events that transpired just hours before this second encounter. He had been so gently, he knew how scared I was. He caressed me, he whispered praises to me, he was taking it really slow, he even said 'I love you' when I asked. Just thinking about it made my ears hot and tears prick my eyes. I shook my head and dug back into my food.

It was obvious he felt like this was going nowhere. He chugged the rest of his bottle and stood up. He called to Muffet "Put this one's bill on my tab."

She nodded. If he had a tab that means he must be a regular. That explains why he was so friendly towards her when he came in.

Papyrus stood up and left me alone in the booth. Cigarette smoke wafted into my nose as he passed by.

I sat there not touching my food. I stared at the empty bottle of maple syrup. Dark amber liquid slowly dripped from the cap. I watched it trace the container ever so slowly until it touched the table. My mind was running a million miles per hour and it was the only thing I could actually focus on. I didn't even know half the things my mind was telling me to do, so I'll just let my body decide. It can't get much worse, honestly.  
  
I had a weird feeling that I was going to do something stupid again.

\---------

My room, as usual, was dark and quiet. Every now and then I would hear moans and cries from other rooms, but they were muffled. I had just finished with one of my regulars. He certainly wasn't gentle, he never was. I had a few new marks carved into my bones: a bite mark on my vertebrae and a whip slash down my sternum. I traced the painful wounds and felt a bit of dust leaking out. It wasn't enough to be alarmed at, but it still wasn't pleasant. Although that's all I ever acquire, pleasant or not.

I take a long drag from my cigarette. It's become a habit of mine to smoke after a job. That's all they were, jobs. Nothing more than a means to make money. A lot of money at that. Who knew so many deviants lived in this city.  
The smoke escaped through my ribs. No need to exhale when you don't have any lungs.

I always wanted to know what it would feel like to have a kind lover. Someone who won't cause me pain to become aroused. Someone whom would make me feel safe wrapped in their arms. My thoughts drift to the young human two nights ago. She was different from my usual customers. She asked me to sit down, not beg for her. She asked me to kiss her, not bite her. She asked me to say 'I love you'... That was definitely a first.

I was in my own little world. I didn't hear the angry rant that was going on on the other side of the door. I was laying down on the bed with my feet dangling off. Taking another long drag of my smoke stick I listened in on the conversation. The other person was speaking too calm and quietly to be heard right, but I could definitely make out a few phases my brother used to express his obvious distain.  
I heard 'you again?!' and 'you stupid bitch' among other insults. Then a pause. The other person seemed to be speaking now.

"How much?" Sans calmed down quite a bit and his question piqued my interest. I laid there, now fully listening in. "You want him that long? Geez... Fine, but you pay me in advance." He tried to cover up his uncertainty with a strong demand.

There were knocks on the door, probably from my brother. It was cracked open some for him to speak clearly through. "Get up, Papyrus. You've got a house call." Haven't made one of those in a while. "And, uh, get your things too... You'll be staying all night." All night? Who could afford something like that? Not only that, but what do they want to do to me that requires being at their own home all night.

I gulped and put my clothes on and grabbed my keys for home and a pack a cigarettes. I take a breath before I'm meet with the buyer. Moving the door open the rest of the way my eyes meet a familiar shade of (color).

It was (Name). My jaws hung open a bit letting my cigarette fall from between my teeth. The utter shock of seeing her again almost made me smile. I didn't, for her face didn't contain joy at all. Her face was neutral and, what I can only describe as, determined. Her lips were in their rest state and her eyebrows knitted together like she was focused on something. Her eyes bore into my own, only breaking their link when she blinked.

Sans had stepped over to me and clicked a leash onto my collar. He handed the end loop to her and she put her wrist through and put her hands into her pockets of the red flannel jacket. Not once breaking the connection of our sights.

"He leaves at dawn, got it?" Sans crossed his arms as he huffed. Like a child forced to share his favorite toy.

(Name) nodded and turned to leave, tugging me along with her. I look back nervously at my brother. His features showed something I haven't seen in years, regret.

  
We sat next to each other on the bench of the bus stop. There was also a young woman leaning on the bus sign. She gave a glance our way a few times. Each time falling on the collar or leash. I'm used to getting those judging looks of disapproval, but I wasn't sure how (Name) would handle having eyes on us. When I turned to her she was just looking straight ahead. Concentrating on the buildings across the street. I don't even think she noticed the other woman next to us.

Finally the bus pulls up, the young woman goes in first and throws change into the container. (Name) walks ahead of me, but not too far because the leash isn't that long. She paid for both of us and took the front seat, closer to the window. I sat next to her and it stared to sink in just how nerve wracking this situation was.

I had thought that she was a sweet skittish girl, but looking at her face and her actions, I could be wrong. She could be playing a game with me, making me drop my guard so she can pounce on my like prey. It wouldn't've been the first time something like that happened. Looking at her face she clearly knew what she was doing, she had resolve. Whatever she had planned she was going to see it through to the end.

I was beginning to sweat at the thought of what could happen. My breathing was becoming erratic and that is saying something considering I don't need to. I quickly pulled out a cigarette and lit it. I did not care of it was okay to smoke on the bus or not. I needed this.

The bus ride was long and quite. Each passing minute feeling ten times longer. I had already finished my first smoke and I'm on my second when (Name) stands up. I didn't even notice that the bus had stopped. She looked down at me and I was shaking like a leaf. The way she was looking at me it made me feel like I had done something wrong. I cower waiting for her reprimanding words.

Her eyes looked up from me then back down. I realized that she just wanted me to stand up so she can get out. "Oh, right. Nyeh heh?" I got up and walked off the bus first with (Name) following.

Once off she lead me down the street. About two blocks until we arrived at an apartment building. She stopped in front of it and looked at me. Giving her a confused look I hoped that would convey my unspoken question.

She glanced at something beside the door and back to me. Following her gaze I noticed a 'no smoking' sign posted. Now knowing what she wanted I took the cigarette out of my teeth and stomped it out. I gave a nervous smile, hoping to get some sort of approval. Her expression never changed; it was as if it was carved from stone.

Satisfied she lead me into the building. The lobby held a single desk and mailboxes lining the wall. The off white tiles were cracked and missing a few pieces. The light fixtures created a constant buzzing sound and occasionally flickered. There was a single potted plant opposite of the mailboxes. It was wilted and almost grey. Obviously no one was watering it.

She tugged on my leash to get me moving. We traveled up to the third floor and to a door labeled '8'. She fished out her keys and unlocked to apartment door. I was hesitant to enter, but she tugged my collar to command me to come in.

She closed the door behind me and I can feel my fear retuning. She drops my leash and takes off her jacket and hangs it on a hook. Then she kneels down and unzipped her boots. She looks up at me again with that same expression. Shaking my head to get rid of my anxiety and not wanting to upset her I do the same.

Once the jackets and shoes were discarded she walked up to me and put her hands around my neck. " _This is it. She's going to kill me._ " My eye sockets were shut and I gritted my teeth in anticipation of the pain to come. But there was none.

I hear the clinking of metal on wood. I open my eyes and look down. My collar and leash were laying on the ground. She had removed my collar. Only Sans has ever taken it off. I've had it on for so long that I didn't even know it could come off anymore.

It felt weird. Almost like I was naked without them. I've been naked many times in front of others, but I still always wore my collar. As I was focused on my items on the floor (Name) had left my side. I pick my head up to look for her. She was pushing the coffee table away from the couch. After that she removed the cushions and stuck her hand in between where the back meets the seat. Yanking back the bottom unfolded into a bed. She walked around and got two pillows and a blanket from somewhere I couldn't see. She tossed the pillows on the bed and still held the blanket.

She stood straight and turned to me. With her free hand she gestured to the bed and said "Lay down." That was the first thing she said to me all night. Nervously I obeyed.

I didn't know what she had in store for me, but whatever it was I hope I wouldn't die. Humans are so much stronger than monsters. If she goes too far I could be killed. I shakily take my seat and lay on my back. I try to steady my breathing so she won't know that I'm terrified.  
She tossed her glasses on the coffee table and kneeled on the bed.

I shut my eye sockets tight waiting for her next move. I felt the bed shift then something hit the pillow next to my head. I dared not open my eyes, too afraid of what I'll find. Something soft then enveloped my body. I squint my eye sockets open and find her laying next to me. She had coved us in the blanket she had held.

I felt something move under the covers. One of her arms snaked under my spine at my waist and her other was placed lightly on my sternum. She nuzzled her face into the collar of my turtleneck. I could feel her warm breath through the fabric. It sent shivers up my spine.

"Sleep." She commanded. All my fears had melted away at that one word. It took a moment to process what had just occurred. I could feel her body heat radiating off her. My bones greedily soak it all in. Her scent surrounds me, engulfing me in a cloud of her very essence.

"So, uh, how do you have so much money? If you don't mind my asking." I tried to break the unbearable silence. Looking around her apartment it didn't look like she had much to spare.

"I buy and sell stocks online. I don't like the business of offices." She mumbled into my sweater. Now I know her occupation, it certainly explains a lot. People can become filthy rich just by simply knowing the market and with a small amount of luck. She also said she does it online, so she probably works from home.

"If you have so much extra money why don't you have a better looking home?" That came out much ruder than I intended, but I had a feeling she didn't mind.

"I have all I need." Again, not giving much emotion in her delivery.

"Wouldn't you want a nice place for friends and family to visit?" I was sincerely curious about what her answer would be.

"No one visits me." That response was much less automatic than the previous ones. There also seemed to be a hint of sadness threatening to make its way out.

I looked around the room and see no sign of pictures of other people. No family or friends not even pets. Although it's not that surprising, she lacks a lot of other décor.

I review the new information in my head: she doesn't go out to work, she doesn't have photos of loved ones, no one comes to visits her, and she bought a prostitute just to sleep next to...

My soul lurched at my epiphany. I looked down at her with pitiful eyes.  
I took much longer before asking my next question.

"You're lonely... aren't you?"  
I feel her ball her fist in my sweater. I keep quite knowing that I'm on thin ice now. A touchy subject, it seems.

I say nothing more. Wrapping my arm around her I place my teeth on the top of her head, trying to give her some sort of comfort. We stayed like this for a while until we both drift off into sleep. I'll ask the rest of my questions in the morning.

 


	3. Pillow Talk

The smell of bacon fills the air and the sizzle of oil popping on a pan sounds. The lazy skeleton stirs awake. Light from the window shines through and He blinked the sleep out of his eye sockets and stretched, cracking his joints. He arched his back groaned as he did so. With a thump he flopped back down on the bed. He laid there with his eyes closed until a shadow loomed over him.

"You know, you sleep like the dead, right?" He turned his head to the side to see the young human he had just spent the night with.

With a yawn he sits up, "I suppose you could say I was bone tired, heh heh."  
She she gave an unamused 'mph' and hands him a bottle of syrup. Papyrus accepted it.  
"So, what was the purpose of that?" He asked in reference to the events of last night.

"What the sleeping thing?" He nodded. She shrugged, "It's just so if anyone asks I can say that I technically slept with someone. Or maybe so I can tell myself that..." She mumbled the last bit to herself.

"So you are a virgin, huh? Aren't you a little old to be?"

"Hey! Shut up! I tried to get rid of it that other night but you had to go all mushy and I got freaked out!" She spat at him.

"But didn't you ask me to do that?" He asked, amused with her sudden attempt to explain herself.

"Yeah well, you didn't have to be that good at it." She mumbled and angrily ate her food.

"Well, in all honesty, I have to say I quite enjoyed it." He spoke truthfully.

She almost choked, "You _cough_ _cough_ what?"

"Indeed, it was very refreshing to do something new." He smiled.

Her face turned red as her jacket. "What- what was so new about it?" She shyly asked. She moved the fork around on her plate, playing with her food. She fidgeted under my gaze like a timid child who had to say 'hello' to their parent's friend.

"Well for one, you asked me to kiss you." I stated the first thing to come to mind.

"Is that such a rare thing? I mean, isn't that what people do during sex?" She asked, almost disappointedly.

"I suppose it is common. I never had the pleasure of meeting the ones that do." He scratched his skull.

"What do they have you do?" She looked up at me with intrigued eyes.

"Curious, are we?" He grinned.

She gritted her teeth in surprise and embarrassment. Her eyes wide like saucers and eyebrows furrowed together. She quickly ducked back down to her food.

"Nyeh heh." He chuckled slightly. It was fun to tease her. His smile soon faded as he gathered information to relay to her. "I never receive... careful partners." He tried to put it in the best way possible. "You are aware that many people get aroused by causing and or receiving pain, yes?"

"U-uh, yeah?"

"Now there's nothing wrong with that. Usually it is very safe. With safe words, commutation, and such. I'd be lying if I said that I didn't enjoy it at times... However, if you do that sort of thing with someone you don't know nor care about, you'll be less likely to hold back."  
(Name) had her full attention on him. She patiently waited for him to continue. He focused on the floor, away from her. "More often than not, my encounters end with HP loss and a few new marks carved into my body." He feels her eyes travel over his body. She can't see anything through the clothes, but he can't help but feel like a specimen being studied. "I was really frightened last night..." He didn't mean for that to come out, but now that it was he looked at her.

"Why?" She was bewildered and also sympathetic.

"Because a human could easily kill me, intentionally or not." His face scrunched into a pained expression, "My SOUL was humming louder than it has ever had before." He was placing his hand on his chest.

"Humming?"

"Yes, it's like the equivalent of a heartbeat for humans."

She looked down at her plate, "L-Look you don't have to worry about me scaring you anymore. I won't disturb you at your work ever again... I think I've had enough, myself." Before he could say anything more she got up and put her dishes in the sink. "If you're uncomfortable you can leave." She called over her shoulder. He wasn't uncomfortable, but he got the feeling he should leave anyway.

He pushed himself up off the bed and strode over to the door. He tied his shoes up and stood straight. He looked to his left to find his previous night-time companion was still leaning over the sink. She through a glance his way before he turned to grab his jacket.

He was about to reach for his clothing but retreated slightly when he saw her's on the next hook. He looked down at his hand, getting a devious little idea. He smirked and looked over his shoulder to meet her confused eyes.

Without looking he grabs her jacket and bolts out the door.

She rushed out the door shouted "Hey! You took the wrong one!" But when she got out of her room she was met with an empty hallway. She frantically searched for him, but he vanished. She leaned over the stairwell hoping to get a glimpse of the skeleton descending. Nope. There was no sign of him... " _Did he... did he do this on purpose?_ " She didn't need to answer her own question because she already knew. Her grip on the railing caused her knuckles to turn white. " _That bastard!"_

  
That night a very pissed off human marches into the brothel. The glass doors of the entrance were almost shatter from the force of the human's swing. As if on autopilot she sprints to the door that started all this.  
"Hey, you gotta pay!"

"I just need to talk to him real quick." She tried to calmly explain, but frustration was evident in the human's voice.

"You enter, you pay." Sans was firm in his demand.

"Ugh fine!" She shoves her hand into her pocket and ripped her wallet out. Without thought she grabs a wad of cash and shoves it to his chest.

She swings the door open and marches in. She's quickly caught off guard by the sight before her. Papyrus, as usual, was sitting at the edge of the bed. Only this time he's only wearing purple panties and her jacket.

"Oh God! What the fuck?!" She swiftly covered her eyes.

"Nice to see you too." He smiles with a drag between his teeth.

"I don't know what game you are playing, but it's not funny." She says still covering her eyes and looking down at the dirty floor.

"I'm not playing a game." He playfully stated.

"Oh no? Then why did you take my jacket?" She questioned his antics.

"Did I? Sorry it was an accident." He mock apologized.

"It was not! Why did you take it? Also how did you leave so quickly? How come you left your collar too?"

He looked down at himself and noticed that he wasn't wearing it. A skeletal hand reaches up to where his once treasured possession used to sit. Discarded and forgotten so easily and he barely noticed... He shook his head. Now was not the time for that.  
"I will answer your questions if you do something for me." He was going to provide an ultimatum.

"And what's that?" She warily asked.

"Buy me for the night again." His confidence rang true in the small room.

"Wait... What?" Her volume greatly decreased. The sudden low tone made her voice crack. Her hand fell from her face to see if he was joking.

"No way! She already had you last night! Why do you want to go back?!" Sans huffed from behind her.  
Papyrus only shrugged.  
"Well you can't. We already have clients waiting." He crossed his arms and looked away. The corners of his mouth twitched and he furiously tapped his foot.

"Im afraid I don't, M'lord." He simply said calling his brother out on his lie.

Sans tried to cover his frustration but failed, "Grr, f-fine!" He looked down at his boots and pouted like a child. "But she pays double!"

At his approval Papyrus smiled and turned his attention towards the young human.  
The whole time they had been arguing she was staring at Papyrus, with a serious almost angry expression. It seemed more that she was looking through him rather than at him.

She hasn't said anything at all for quite some time.  
Papyrus' smile disappears and he began to feel anxious. He nervously sweats awaiting for her voice to come through. Sans has also sensed the tension, but has said nothing. His stance has become less guarded as he let his arms fall to his sides. Sans was staring at the human's face. Her eyes steeled and her stance slouched. He studied her before she moved.

She looks down at her fist containing Papyrus jacket, collar and leash. Her grip is so strong that the spiked of the collar dug into her hand.  
She sighed and tosses his stuff on the bed beside him "You can keep my jacket." She coldly states and leaves.

Papyrus' face went from anxious to shocked in a split second. He just stared at the spot she once stood. Confused, disappointed, disheartened, and many other emotions battle each other in his skull. He thought it would work...

"See, she didn't want you anyway. C'mon lets just call it a night and go home." Sans tugs on Papyrus' arm to try and get him to move. "Move it, dog!" He places one foot on the bed and yanks with all his might, only to end in failure. He released his arm and faced him head on. He roughly grabs the sides of his face to get his attention. "Papyrus!" He yelled in his face. Papyrus still didn't pay attention to him and Sans' face contorts to his equivalent of worry. "Let's just go home, alright?..." Sans halfheartedly demanded. Still no response. "If you get up now you don't have to do the dishes tonight..." Sans tried to bribe him. Nothing. Desperation seeps through Sans' normally fierce voice. "I'll, uh, I'll even do all the laundry for a month! -Okay, maybe not a month-, but I'll do it for a week!..."

"..."

"Papy?"

  
Outside the brothel the building a human walks down the street. "Who does he think he is? Saying something like that, I ain't rich I just save a lot!" She grumbled to herself, earning strange looks from bystanders. "I mean, sure I have plenty to spare. I guess I never really spend it on useless things." She continued to argue with herself. "Okay yeah, he wasn't a useless thing technically, but I still didn't get what I paid for and that's a waste of money!" As she thought more her steps began to slow. "I guess it was nice to have someone to talk to. For that reason alone that would mean my money didn't go to waste. Heh he was pretty funny." She mumbled softer now. "I kinda liked having someone sleep next to me..."  
"He was really warm, 'specially for a skeleton." She smiled at the memory. She stopped dead in her tracks under the spotlight of the street lamp. "What the hell am I thinking." She stared at her shoes and listened to a few cars passing by.  
" _Sigh_ , at this rate I'm gonna go broke." She turned on a dime and ran back.

 

Papyrus had a big grin on his face, and dressed in his appropriate clothes, while (Name) scowled at the sidewalk.

"Do you know how much I spent on your ass?!" She yelled at him.

"A butt ton?" He joked.

"This isn't funny at all!" She scolded him, but he continued to smile.

"Nyeh heh heh, it kind of is." He mused.

"Your brother put up a big fight, too. Look he even bit me!" She stuck out her forearm to show the indented marks from the bite. A small amount of blood leaked out as well.

"I apologize for him. He can be quite bit-ter." He punned again. She only groaned.

 

When they're at the apartment she opened the door and through her stuff on the ground.  
"Alright get in the bed." She said annoyed while taking her shoes off.

"As you wish." He did the same. He unfolded the bed and got in. Lazily he folded his hands behind his head, waiting for his sleeping companion to join him. (Name) walked over to a dresser on the far side of the room and grabbed a few articles of clothing out of it.

"Imma go change real quick." She said and walked into the bathroom that was so small it could easily be mistaken for a closet. As he waited Papyrus hummed a little tune to himself. The little ditty always popped in his head when he was content. He affectionately named it 'Bonetousle'.  
He halted his mini concert when the bathroom door opened, revealing the human adorned with a white tee shirt and black sweatpants, glasses removed. She came right up to the side of the bed with her arms crossed. She still looked pissed off at him with how she glared daggers at him, but he wasn't scared. He patted the space for her to lay down as well; she rolled her eyes and got in.

"Okay now answer my questions. Why did you really take my jacket?" Finally she'll get some answers.

"Because I knew you'd come for it." He said with confidence.

"Why did you want me to go get it?" She asked, still annoyed.

"So you could purchase me again." The young human gave him a quizzical glance.

"I thought you'd be scared again if I did." She asked timidly.

"I never said that. I only said I was afraid at first, not the whole time." Thinking back, what he said was true. "Does that mean you wanted to buy me again?" The smugness in his voice was no at all hidden.

"N-no, of course not! I can't afford to keep doing this!" She defended herself.

"But you want to?~" he teased.

"W-What made you so sure I'd buy you again?" She said to change the subject.

"Call it, 'intuition'." He mused.

"Alright, so why'd you leave your stuff?"

"Honestly, that was an accident. I didn't mean to leave them." He stopped teasing. For a bit.

"Fine, how did you leave so fast? I didn't even see you on the stairwell."

"I took a short cut." It was obvious now that he was mimicking the short answers she cave him the previous night.

"Okay, one more question. Why did you want me to buy you again?" A somber aura took hold of the atmosphere and completely changed the tone of the conversation from one of playfulness to one of rawness.

"Because I'd rather be here than there." That was all he said. Their was a bit more strain in vocal flection.

There was silence between them. Neither one braking the fragile peace between them. (Name) laid beside the skeleton, right arm pressed to his left. She stared straight at the white spackled celling while sorting out all the new knowledge.

"Give me your hand."

"Why?" He questioned.

"Just do it."  
He hands her his hand. She rolls up the sleeve to reveal the bone underneath. She lightly traces the marks, so light she was barely touching him. She gave each of the different scars a unique touch. Cuts and scrapes were lightly grazed over. The spots with missing bone were circled. The cracks were traced like the roads on a map. She made her way from his elbow to his hand. She took her time to make sure that ever little wound had its own gift. Once she made her way to his hand she stops. Staring and moving her thumb across the metacarpals was the all she did. Studying the joints and spaces until she closed her eyes and brought his palm to her lips and kissed it. The skeleton flushed at the unexpected action. With his hand still on her mouth she says "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" He asked. She stared half-lidded at the celling.  
She doesn't say anything.

"Never mind." She turns her back to him still holding his palm to her lips.

He got closer to her to press his chest against her back and whispered in her ear. "As you wish,... Beloved.~"  
She tensed at that word and blushed. He could feel her face warming up against his hand. "Nyeh heh, so you did like it when I called you that."

"Whatever... Just go to sleep, this is the last time you're staying here." But it wasn't.

  
They do the same thing over and over. Night after night. He would 'accidentally' take her jacket and she would 'reluctantly' bring his back. They'd go back to (Name)'s apartment and just lay in bed.

They would occasionally ask the other a simple question like: 'what's you favorite type of music?' she asked. 'Smooth jazz, it's relaxing.' he answered.

Other times the questions would get a bit odder: 'So, you wear panties?' she snickered. 'Yes, they're silk and they're comfortable. What kind do you wear?" he mischievously retorted. 'U-uh, next question!'

Some nights they'd share stories and jokes: 'Ha ha ha, okay, I got one! It's a knock knock joke, but you have to start it.' she laughed. 'Okay, knock knock.' he says. 'Who's there?' '...' A pause ensued then a roar of laughter erupted from both of them.

As they learned more about the other they were a lot more comfortable when asking a bit more personal questions: 'How come you don't speak to your family?' he asked. 'Well nothing bad happened between us if that's what you're thinking. It's more like we just drifted apart. When I moved out I used to call home every week. But as time went on I started to call less.' 'Why?' 'I thought that I was just bothering them. I figured if they wanted to talk to me they'd call. And they did... for a while...' she said nothing more.

One particular night, (Name) is sitting on the couch and Papyrus hugs her waist listening to the sounds her body makes. He was on his knees before her, the side of his skull pressed against her abdomen. She caressed his head and leans over slightly. They've both been exceedingly curios about the others body. Not in a sexual way, just wanting to know what makes the other tick.

"So, what are we?" Her finger pads trace the cracks on his skull.

"A prostitute and a stockbroker." He simply said.

She knocked on his hollow head, "I'm being serious. What are we?"

He looks up at her and placing his chin on her chest, "Whatever you want us to be."

"S-seriously?"

"I'll be perfectly happy with whatever label you put on us as long as we can keep doing what we're doing." He rests the side of his head on her chest to hear her heartbeat. It was picking up its pace and she held him a little tighter to her.

"So you, uh, so we can, um. W-we could mmh..." She stuttered profusely. She was obviously struggling to make a coherent sentence. Her heart was pumping so fast, her body was raising in temperature, and she was shivering like wet cat.

Papyrus helped her out.  
"We could be lovers?" He sweetly said.

"Um, yes, that is what I was trying to say, yes." She faked confidence but her trembling voice give it away.

He brought his face up to hers as high as he could while still on his knees, "I would be honored to have you as my lover." He knows she likes it when he spoke like that. Truthfully, he liked to extend romantic gestures.

Her breathing hitched and she became rigid. Her eyes darted all around his face, he could have sworn she was trying to burn his image into her memory. He smiled and softened his fire-colored gaze. He moved ever so slowly to her lips and just as his teeth were about to meet her lips, he stops.

Now they are on equal standing. It was no longer a customer-employee relationship, so he took this opportunity to demand something from her. Their breaths lingered for a moment longer before he commanded, "Kiss me."


	4. Beachy Keen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, it always bothered me in fanfics when Sans's able to teleport where ever when ever with little to know drawbacks.
> 
> Also, side note, it's pretty common to see Sans, UF!Sans, and US!Papyrus being really secretive. I thought I'd be a funny contrast for SF!Papyrus to be totally cool with answering people's questions. Only if they ask, he won't just bring it up on his own.

I close the gap between us, maybe a little too enthusiastically. The force I used made Papyrus move back slightly. I 'mm'ed an apology, not wanting to break the kiss. He 'hm'ed forgiveness and chuckled at my eagerness. The vibrations tickled my lips. I held him the tightest I possibly could to me. The hold was so tight I could only take shallow breaths. I felt his ribs through both of our shirts. I blushed at the thought of what it would feel like if our chests were bare. Not in a sexual way. Definitely not sexual. Just... curious.

He didn't have lips to kiss back, but he'd move his jaw in a way that mimics a kiss enough to satisfy. He kept his movements to a minimum because of his sharp teeth. I had a metallic taste in my mouth from his gold canine. It was the only other thing I could taste besides the plain flavor of his teeth. His boney fingers caress my back, trailing up my spine and tracing small circles on my shoulder blades then falling back down and repeat. It felt really nice.

My legs encircled his spine and crossed at the ankles. My right arm embraced both of his shoulders and my left hand pressed at the back of his skull. I deepened the kiss as much as I could. I keep him as close as I can, wrapped up in my limbs, kissing.

I started thinking, we've only ever just come straight to my apartment. Why not do something, like a 'date' since we are 'lovers'?

Papyrus noticed my change and stopped the kiss. "Are you alright, Beloved?" I was still holding him tight so his face was really close and I felt his breath on my lips.

" _Oh God, don't call me that! I swear you're doing this on purpose._ "  
I had to quickly shake my head and say, "Hey. Wanna do something?" I grinned down at him.

"What do you mean?" He arched a brow bone.

"Well, you know that beach that's by the pier? I was wondering if, ya know, we could go together?" I had a strained smile on. I didn't know why I was so nervous asking him, I know he'll say yes no matter what I ask him to do.

"As you wish." He smiles.

"R-really? I mean, yeah sure. Let's go." I tried to play off my surprise, but failed. He snickered at my reaction.

I waited for him to move so we could leave, "As much as I would love to stay in your embrace, Beloved, I'm afraid you'll have to release me in order for us to go." I had forgotten I was still holding onto him.

I untangled the skeleton from my caging limbs frantically, "Sorry!- I mean, ahem, my bad." I cleared my throat in a sad attempt at a recovery.  
" _Smooth_..."

We got up and put our shoes and correct coat attire on.

  
Once we got outside the door I remembered that day -when he first took my jacket- he seemingly vanished. I did ask him about it, but his answer was indirect.

"Hey, before we go. Remember the first time you snatched my jacket?"  
He nodded. "Well, what was that 'short cut' thing really?"

"Oh, it's nothing honestly. See, there are spots that connect to each other. Like rabbit tunnels, you can use one to go to any other one. There's one right before the stairs." He points to the staircase that goes up.

"Where?" I looked to where he said and saw nothing unusual.

"Right here." He walked over and gestured with his boney hand. He summoned light blue magic in his palm and extended it. Ripples distorted the image of stairs behind them and Papyrus stuck his hand further in, disappearing completely.

"What are they?"

"I have a few theories, but none of them explain fully what they are."

"So you can warp?" I asked in layman's terms.

"Generally speaking, yes. But only to and from these specific spots."

"Oo~ hey, do ya think there's one close to the beach?" I grinned.

"Possibly."

"How does it work?"

"I'll show you." He holds my hand.

"Down the rabbit hole we go hee hee hee." I quietly laughed to myself and my feet couldn't keep still. I was so excited to warp. I've only ever seen sci-fi and fantasy books and movies make it come to life. But here it is now, right in front of me. Papyrus started to walk towards the invisible scientific marvel. I grinned so much that my eyes squeezed shut. Now I'm about to embark on an amazing, once in a life time-!

"We're here." He said.

"Wait, what? Already?" I surveyed my surroundings and found they had changed drastically. "Aw, that was it? Are you serious?" I whined. Disappointment and dissatisfaction were evident in my expression.

Papyrus smiled at my childish behavior, "Don't tele me you're disa-port-ed." He makes a timid bad joke and has a big goofy grin waiting for her to laugh. I stared at him with a flat look and he starts to sweat when I don't laugh. He looks away "Nyeh heh heh..."

" ** _Snk_** , ha ha ha! Relax, I'm just messin' with ya, dude!" I elbow him slightly. His form noticeably relaxes, placing his hands in his pockets and looks out to the ocean.

"So, why did you request to come here?" He queried as he looked out to the ebony sea which reflects the infinite night sky. The moon was waning but not a full crest yet. It's silvery reflection was broken and scattered among the waves.

"I used to come down here a lot as a kid. I liked the beach at night, but it was always closed, but now I can swim without getting into trouble!" I throw off my jacket and shoes. My coat was thrown right over his head. I dashed for the water like it was an old friend.

Once I completely dunked myself in the water I came up for air.  
"Cold-cold-cold-cold-cold-cold." I continued to chant until I felt better. I looked around for my pseudo-lover and found him making a sandcastle on the shore.

"H-hey come on in the w-water's gr-reat!" I yelled with chattering teeth. He looked up and shook his head in a 'I don't think so' manner. "Aw, c-com'n w-what're ya, ch-chicken?!" I taunted him playfully. "Bock, buck buck ba-gawk!"

Papyrus rolled his irises and shrugged. He abandoned his fort and tossed off his own jacket and shoes. He backed up a small distance, then made a mad dash for the water.

He cannonballed into the salty water creating waves that pushed my young human body away slightly. "Ha ha ha ha!" I laughed. Papyrus came up and roared while grasping me in a tight bear hug. "Ah! Oh no I have been captured." I fake fainted.

"Nyeh heh, there is no escape from Davey Jones, arr." His pirate voice made me laugh so hard. We both played in the water for almost an hour before I was starting to get 'chilled to the bone'. Pap's words, not mine.  
We both got out completely drenched. The cold seemed to have no effect on the skeleton. Unlike me, who's teeth are chattering.

"Hey, look over there." Papyrus pointed over to a light coming from farther down the shore line. It looked like someone was having a fire. "That would be a decent place to dry ourselves." He suggested.

"Sure, why not? I mean, if they don't want us there, we could just go." We didn't know if the people who started the fire were having a party with just their friends. But they could be friendly and welcome us to join. If not Pap could just warp us home.

 -------------

They walk down to where people were having a Bonfire. They had driftwood and folding chair positioned in a circle around a fire pit. Many were drunk off their asses while others were only slightly tipsy. Most of them were human, but there were one or two monsters.

"Hey there." (Name) waved, "Is it cool we warm up here?" She asked a little nervous.

These people were so nice and in such a partying mood. They quickly accepted them with a 'the more the merrier' attitude and they sat down in the warm sand.

(Name) was a little ways off from Papyrus listening to a drunk young woman tell the story of how she lost her sunglasses while having them on her head.

A man comes and sits next to Papyrus and puts an arm around him roughly. "Yo, Paps, haven't seen ya in a while. Where ya been?" He asked.

"I've been pretty occupied recently." He explained.

"Really? Well I never see ya at work anymore, ya know you're my favorite, right?" He was obviously tipsy with how little shame he had. They again that may just be his personality.

"I am aware, but you know the rules 'first come, first served'." He stated.

"Aw, come on. Can't a guy get his freak on? You're always gone before I get a chance!" He whined.

"Would you like some cheese with that wine?" He teased the burly man.

"Ya know, I've heard a rumor that it's same client every time." He raised an eyebrow.

"Have you?" He side-eyed him.

"Yeah, but their pretty weird from what I've heard. They never stay at the brothel, they always take you home." He elaborated. He pulled Papyrus closer to him. "So, tell me what they're like, huh? Just between you and me. I bet they do some freaky shit to ya; I bet they just fucking wreck you, am I right?" Papyrus clenched the sand at his side.

"I cannot divulge any information about my clients. " He said sternly.

"Aw come on, just between us guys. What does that freak do to ya?" Papyrus doesn't respond. "Eh, you're no fun... Hey, I've got some money with me, maybe we could-."

"I'm with a client right now." He cut him off. He was getting uncomfortable with all the questions and just wanted the conversation to end or at least change topics.

"A client? Wait the girl ya came over with? Is this the same one that steals ya every night?" Surprise lit up his face.

"She doesn't steal. She pays fair and square." He flatly stated.

"So, she's like your sugar mama! Ah ha ha, that's hilarious!" He let go of Papyrus. "Ey, yo, girlie!" He yelled. All the girls turned towards him, not knowing who he was talking to.

Papyrus swift covered his mouth with his boney one. "Nyeh heh, Chuck here is so ecstatic to show you lovely ladies how much sand he can eat." Chuck moved Pap's hand and spit out the sand. "Seems it's not much." He rubs the human's back like if he was throwing up in a toilet.

"Ha! Chuck, you're so drunk~." The girl who was telling sunglasses story said. They all returned to their own conversations.

He pulled the man by his collar close to his face. "Now listen here. While I'm at a job you are not to bother my client nor myself or you will have to answer to the police for harassment. Understood?" Papyrus' ember irises were practically on fire, scorching the human's very soul. He nodded frantically. Papyrus did a complete 180. With a playful grin, "Hoped you enjoyed your sandwich, nyeh heh~." The man scooted away and Papyrus sat next to (Name) listening to another drunken rant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Taorta, I'm expecting no less than three fan arts.


End file.
